The Hidden Kingdom
by Darkdragon0298
Summary: What if there were more than the original four Kingdoms of Remnant. The Zarumb Republic is a land that has been secluded from the rest of Remnant for its entire existence, until now. Watch as this new group deals with the mess that is Remnant.
1. Chapter 1: The New Nation

"Ah...my son, I apologize for interrupting your lessons, but this is of utmost importance." This is my father, King Michael Randall, to him the man was known as a caring person that has always looked out for him. He is around 6 foot and has a rough but caring personality that a person would not be able to tell he had. He is a strong man with aging blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, and is currently wearing clothes that are similar to mine. Navy blue dress pants and a decorated royal garb that is also navy blue and decorated with medals and designs that are silver in color. I've been told I look exactly like him. Which has always filled me with a sense of pride.

To everyone else he is the ruler of the Randall dynasty and current king of the Zarran people a strong and prosperous society. However we would never have made it this far if it wasn't for one advantage we have over the dangers of the world, the ability to fly. Our people have, for as long as we have existed, have had large white feathered wings that grew out of the small of our backs.

I show my sign of respect by looking down, placing my fist on my heart and spreading out the wings on my back, a sign known we simply call a 'Kabeem'. As his only son, Prince Stephan Randall, he is the heir, but this does not mean that Stephan would treat him any differently than anyone else. I was raised to be respectful and honorable, so he was not excluded from giving respect to my king. When Stephan looked back to the throne he notice that his father seemed to be deep in thought.

"There is no need for apologies Father, you requested my presence so I am here. But if I may ask is this about the new lands we have discovered?" As Stephan said this he took a look around the Throne Room. It was perhaps one of the most decorated places in the palace. The walls were filled with pictures of important people of the past. The windows were designed with such elegance and care, it almost made a jewel look dull. But the most astonishing thing had to be the mural behind the throne. It depicted an ancient battle between the gods fighting giant black birds.

The lands that we have recently discovered has brought about knowledge we never would have expected. Apparently throughout this world there were 4 other kingdoms, but instead of being made up of people like us, the world is full of different forms of humanoids. Knowledge of these other lands and people are still a bit unknown to me, but he still understood the importance of this discovery.

"Yes, and it has come to my attention that the other royal families have a desire to send representatives to these lands." What is he getting at, does he want my help with choosing a representative. Surely he can make such a decision on his own, we have plenty of responsible diplomats that can fill this role.

"I have not heard of this, but what this have to do with me Father?" When I asked this question, I was not expecting what my father answered with.

He laughed and responded,"You are still quick to the point aren't you son? Well, I have decided that I want you to go to the kingdom known as Vale to represent the Randall Family." Hearing this made me speechless. It took me a whole minute before I could respond.

"I am honored Father, but surely someone else would be far better suited for this task than I. I have yet to complete my lesson on diplomacy, besides I am only 17 years of age." Surely my father hasn't gone mad, he's only in his 50's.

"Yes! But your age is exactly the reason I have chosen you for this. For you see, apparently there is a combat school for people of your age. And since I have had you trained by a mentor since you were a young lad, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know how they train and learn more about their history." Oh...this makes more sense now. Father, while you may not say it out loud, I am aware of what you are doing. He wants to show that we trust them enough to put his own son under their protection. This should help reduce any level of distrust between them and us. Besides if anything were to happen he was perfectly capable of defending himself. While our family may not be as good at diplomacy as the Drole family, we can do just fine.

"There is one thing that does concern me however." This sentence quickly brought me out of my thoughts. What could possibly concern him?

"What would that be? Surely you don't think they would do anything hostile towards us do you?" That would be crazy, they would have the hardest time reaching us in the first place. It took us forever to even find a safe path to their lands in the first place. What with the giant sea creatures infesting the oceans.

"No no, nothing like that, they seem to be trying to maintain a peace between each other right now, the last thing they would want is conflict. What concerns me is the creatures that have plagued these kingdoms. The ones they call 'Grimm'."

"Why would these monsters be of concern? These 'Grimm' resides on their lands, and they are on the other side of the world." The gaze he gave me afterwards made me feel a bit nervous. What in Rendel's name could be bothering him?

"I'll forgive you for being ignorant son, but do you remember from your history lessons how our ancient ancestors had to defend themselves from wild and vicious beasts?"

He nodded. Of course he remembers, it was our family who were finally able to eradicate them from our lands. But that was centuries ago...wait, he isn't saying what he thinks he's saying is he? The look on my face must gave away what I was thinking, because he then went on to confirm my thoughts.

"Yes, we believe the creatures they are facing and the ones that we faced long ago are one in the same." Looking away from my father in disbelief, he was made speechless for the second time today.

"Bu...But how is that possible. Surely if we were able to dispose of them so long ago, then they would be able to as well." This doesn't make sense, we were able to do it back before we even had projectile weaponry, yet they are hindering these 4 kingdoms.

"I don't know. But the Grastel family is looking through their records to see if they can find anything that can help answer our questions, but for right now I want you to prepare for your journey to Vale, a ship will be ready at the docks to take you in the morning."

My eyes widened in surprise. For my father to seek help from the Grastel's, this must be bigger than he imagined. However, I quickly recompose myself. I can't show signs of weakness when I am needed for something this important

"Yes, Father." I show him Kabeem and make my way through the large doors of the Throne Room. The doors lead to a large hallway, as he walked down it, he looked out the windows as they passed by allowing him to see the massive city the palace resided in. The tall buildings of the city reaching to the sky. This view of the city has always gave me a sense of peace. However, Stephan looked back forward so he could see where he was going. 'Wouldn't be good to walk into someone due to a lack of awareness.'

I continued down the maze of hallways that only someone that was here regularly could navigate. It took a while but I eventually reached my room, which was full of books of the Randall family's history, war tactics, and biographies of famous warriors. Unlike those arrogant and snobby Sev's, the Randall's wasn't about having a ridiculous amount of things, so my room only consisted of things I think I needed.

I began to pack my things, as I did this I picked up a photo I had on my desk. The photo contained a family of three, a man, a woman, and a child. I looked at the woman, she was a head shorter than the man and had had one of the largest smiles someone could have.

"I miss you Mother, if only you could see how much Father has accomplished. It would make you so proud. The city is so beautiful, it's everything you dreamed of." After gently putting the photo in a pouch, I quickly finished packing. After seeing that it was getting late, I prepared for bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be quite eventful isn't it" After wrapping my wing around my body, I fell asleep.

xXx

"Lord Grastel, has your family's agents found anything of importance?"

"Yes King Randall, agents in Vale have shown an increase of incidents involving a group known as the 'White Fang." replied an old man covered in a dark blue robe. The king was not fond of relying on the Grestel's, but he needed to know the environment he was sending his son in.

He knew he was making a risky move, but Stephan was the only high class warrior he could send in without raising questions. That being said, he would have to set things up just right or his plan would fail.

"White Fang? What are they doing in Vale? Weren't they terrorising the Schnee family in Atlas?"

The old man sighed, "Reports shows that they are working with a criminal named Roman Torchwick. They have been stealing large amounts of dust for a while now." The king still didn't know what to make of this dust, much like he didn't understand many things about the four kingdoms beyond the sea.

"Dust? What do they need of dust? Are they trying to decrease Vale's supply or are they trying to arm themselves?" He needed to figure this out, he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he just needed to figure out what this 'something' is.

Lord Grestel gave a look that he couldn't describe then started to speak, "We have yet to discover what their plan is, as of right now we are...interrogating...people who we believe to have information regarding this, but if you would give me permission i could have agents…" The man didn't get to finish his thought before the king interrupted him loudly.

"NO, I've already discussed this with you, we can not risk exposing our presence. This would only make it more difficult for me to execute my plan." The older man flinched and was about to say something but before he started speaking the door to the room open to reveal a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He was was dressed in expensive clothes and had a sort of confident, if not slightly arrogant look on his face.

"My king, I do apologize for interrupting but it has come to my attention that who made the choice of sending your son to the new lands." As he continued to walk closer to King Randall it became easier to see his features, he was around 3 inches shorter than himself, and although he tried to hide it, the man could be seen to be slightly on the heavier side. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and always appeared to be carrying a smile that, to the trained eye, could be seen as one that looked like he was trying to obtain something..

"Stop with the banter Lord Sev, I do not have time for it today." This is the last thing he needed right now, he was already trying to do something that could very well put people in danger, so he didn't need this man to start meddling with his affairs.

"Ouch, that isn't the way to treat an old friend is it?" The last thing he would consider him is a friend. "I only mean to voice my concerns, you see my family has been trying to start trade with the other nations, I was worried that you may be planning something that could jeopardize this."

"..." This is seriously the last thing I need. "What do you want?" The king asked without bothering to hide his annoyance. Lord Sev was taken aback, it appears he wasn't prepared for the king to give in so quickly. So much so that he lost his signature smile.

"Excuse me?"

"What do I need to do to keep you out of my hair?" He felt very pathetic for doing this but he had no choice. This plan had to go through without having a very stubborn feather from bothering him.

After getting over his initial shock, Sev's smile returned nearly as strong as the punch he so rightly deserved. While the people Sev dynasty aren't malevolent, they surely aren't exactly saints either. They always seemed to be trying to obtain something.

"I am so humbled to see you, the Lord of the Randall family, be so cooperative. You can be quite stubborn you know." This is beginning to get aggravating.

"Get to the point, this may be the only time I'll be this generous, so hurry and make your demand." Just how insufferable can this man be? Probably not a good question to ask.

"Right, I'm sorry i got ahead of myself there." Then suddenly he removed his smile and took an expression unusually serious for the man. "I am aware that you are sending your son to the combat school Beacon, which happens to be the school that a teenage girl named, Weiss Schnee is attending. What I want is for your son to become friends with her so that our nation can become closer to the Schnee family."

Should have expected this from the beginning. "Fine, it shall be done, what I want in return from you is a guarantee that you and your family stays out of the way. While I don't feel you need to know what I'm doing, I can tell you that this is more important than any trade deals you hope to create with these kingdoms." He made sure to say it in a way that told him there would be severe consequences if he goes back on his word.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." With this he made his leave. It was at this point that Lord Grastel, who has remained quiet since Lord Sev's arrival made the decision to speak up.

"Are you sure it is wise to indulge the Sev family? You know that they will begin to feel confident enough to make more demands." He didn't need the old man to tell him this, he was well aware of the consequences of his decision.

"I understand your concerns, but as of right now the Sev's are the least of my concerns." The king then gave the old man a soft expression. "But I must thank you for taking the time to leave your temple to have our discussion. I know how important it is to your family to remain in as much as possible. I am finished so you may return, just be sure to stick to the plan we have laid out."

He bowed, "It is no issue, and I will make sure my family completes their mission."

After he finished speaking he left the king alone on his throne. It was at this point he let how a heavy sigh he didn't know he had. He really needed to get some rest, but this is too important, there would be plenty of time for rest after this is over. But first, " GUARD!" Immediately an armored knight flew in from one of the entrances on the roof. He quickly showed me Kabeem and stood ready to hear what the king had to say.

"When my son wakes up in the morning, I want you to escort him to the docks and serve as his bodyguard. I also want you to tell him to try and be friends with a person by the name of Weiss Schnee by my request." "Yes Sire." Then he quickly left the way he came in.

This is going to be one of the most tiring things he will ever do. But it had to be done, The Randall dynasty has protected the Zarran people for centuries, and he plans to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wizards Delimma

"I need more coffee."

He has been in this position for a while. Ozpin has been receiving nothing but call after call for the past few days. This all started after the sudden arrival of the Zarrans, or at least that's what they called themselves. Apparently, they came from some land far away from the other kingdoms. But that wasn't even the most interesting thing about them. The entirety of their populace is faunus. Granted they were a kind of faunus that has never been seen before, but they were faunus nonetheless.

Their appearance has shown a huge explosion within the media. It is pretty much the only thing on the news at the moment. One half of the media talking about how the discovery of this new faunus type raised large concerns regarding faunus rights seeing as the new nation was run by them, while the other half calling them a potential threat if and when they decided to pick up the White Fang's cause.

But this was of little concern to him right now seeing as this new nation would no doubt have a military that he could use to further his plans if he played his cards right, but first he had to get rid of the splinter in his side that went by the name of Ironwood. His calls from his long time friend were getting more frequent and repetitive. For all of the things Ironwood to be paranoid about, the discovery of this new faunus species had to the worst of them.

But his concerns raised legitimate questions. What are their intentions? How big is their nation? Why do they not have any Grimm in the country? This last question perturbed him the most. While speaking to the explorers that showed up on our shores, we discovered that grimm resembled nothing but ancient beasts from their past. For them to have no Grimm made no sense.

Why would 'She' leave them alone?

He decided to think further on the subject later. For now he had to make preparations. The king of their so called "Zarumb Republic" decided to send his son to Beacon to "learn" more about our way of life. How a nation that had royal families could be considered a republic made no sense to him, but he would leave those kind of questions to Oobleck.

He would usually just hand the paperwork off to Glynda to do, but she was already busy with keeping the press off their school. It would be nice if they could keep the news of a Zarran prince arriving from spreading too much.

So as of right now he was stuck with an intimidating amount of paper on his desk. As Ozpin was signing off on something, the man he had been avoiding for the past few days bursts through his office doors with Ironwood's usual calm facade gone replaced with one of annoyance.

"Since you've elected to ignore my calls I am forced to come and see you in person"

"Nice of you to drop in to visit an old friend," replied Ozpin nonchalantly.

"Don't give me the pleasantries, you know damn well why I'm here, we can-"

"And like I said over the first few calls we need to know more about them. For this new kingdom to have driven their grimm to extinction," sighs, "I need answers and I won't get them by giving into your paranoia." Ozpin said cutting off Ironwood, losing his trademark smile halfway through the small rant.

"But Ozpin we are talking about a race of beings that have been cut off from us, for what we could assume, since the beginning of time. I can't tell you the ramifications that entails. For them to not even to not have unlocked their auras or harnessed the power of dusts it's a miracle they survived this long."

Ironwood was making a good point. For them to survive without their aura or dust manipulation for this long was impressive and that is why Ozpin needed them. He needed to know what made them so special that 'She' would leave them alone.

"Ozpin why are you just letting them come here to this school, what is the plan here. We made a pact all those years ago to keep everyone in the loop and I feel you're not keeping your end of the deal," Ironwood said with concern evident in his voice, "What is it that you're so concerned about that you would let an unknown kingdom, that we know so little about enter your precious school?"

"That is the reason."

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin responded with his hands weaved together in front of his face, "For this new kingdom to have gone unnoticed by us to suddenly show up and send the only heir for the current king to a land that they know nothing about as a diplomat. They're either know more than they are letting on or they have ulterior motives for our kingdoms. Or they could very well be the most incompetent people to exist, but I do believe we can safely rule that out."

"That is the point I am trying to make!" Ironwood getting agitated at this point,"We have no ideas of their intentions and you're just going to-"

"That is exactly why I'm having them come to my school. With their diplomats here I can figure out their motives faster and safer if they went to somewhere else."

"Okay if that is what you believe then fine, but just keep me updated if anything changes. I don't want a repeat of what happened all those years ago." And with that Ironwood left looking like he wasn't fully satisfied.

"I don't want that either," Ozpin breathed out as he returned to his paperwork. This is going to be a long night Ozpin thought drinking the last sip of his coffee.

xXx

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait a bunch of things hit me and my co-writer all at once from work to college, but the good news is that we took that time to streamline our thoughts and ideas for this story. Even though that may be the case our uploading of this story may be still be erratic as we still have busy jobs. e hoped you liked this small chapter of ours and please give us some feedback as to what you liked and didnt like to help with our characterizations of the characters and the story as large.**


	3. Chapter 3: dire dire docks

Stephan woke up hearing a knock at the door.

"My prince, I am Cpl. Garn, your father sent me to escort you to the docks. He also wants me to come with you for protection."

He got up, stretched, then got ready to leave. If he was to be honest, he was quite nervous. What should he be expecting, he was about to go the farthest away possible from everything he has ever known.

He was also excited though, this land, as far as he was aware of, was full of diverse environments. He was looking forward to meeting these new people, what forms of fighting styles they have developed. He was sure they could all learn from each other. But the biggest thing he was looking forward to from this adventure was to be able to do things outside the realm of royalty. He always wondered what it was like to do things with friends and have time for things other than lessons and politics.

Granted he was still gonna do both of those things, but he would be able to do other things as well.

With this in mind he got his things and left his room. When he did he saw a middle aged man dress in the traditional Zarran A.B.S. (Aerial Battle Suit). This suit is a design that was developed over generations to fully integrate our ability to fly into modern combat situations.

To do this the suit shoulder gun platforms that is connected to the

H.U.D. in the helmet, which he was currently holding to his side. This allows for quick strikes while flying without having to slow down, essentially '"strafing runs." We can quickly move around and take quick precise shots and stay on the move. But these guns were currently put away in the man's chest piece, where they could unfold out of at any time.

When Stephan got a look at the man, he saw a bald man with green eyes and a slightly aged face. " I am ready to go Cpl."

"Good, we need to be at the ship in an hour, here let me help you with your things." He put on his helmet and picked up a few of Stephan's luggage containers, then headed to a platform where they flew off of. It took them about half an hour to fly there. Mostly due to the Prince wanting to fly at a slow pace to get one last look of the city before they left.

When the pair got to the ship they were greeted by the captain, who showed them to their rooms. The first thing Stephan saw in his room was a large case with a note on it:

'My Son,

I have found it the perfect time to give you this. I know you have perfected your use of lances, and since I'm getting to the point where I need no need of it, I have decided to leave you the "Avi Kala" in this container. Son, use it well,

Your Father

After finishing the note he opened the case and saw a large polearm. The bottom part had a jagged spear point and on the top was two halberd blades that attached to both sides of the pole and curved up to meet each other to form a tip. Closing the case with a smile on his face, he went over to a stool and sat down. He looked out the window. He was able to see his home city of Elysium "Father, I am going to miss home."

xXx

By the time Vale's docks were in view, it was dark. Stephan was outside on the ship's deck stretching his wings. He was enjoying the breeze flowing through his feathers when he heard an explosion off in the distance. He quickly tried to find the source and then saw some of the flying vehicles that these people use.

"What is going on"

Not too long after that one of the vehicles was sliced in half by a beam of energy. Immediately, Stephan went to get his newly received Avi Kala and flew off to see if he could help. He was not however expecting to see a group of teenagers fighting what he just now recognized as the terrorist group White Fang. His arrival seemed to have caused a brief pause in the fighting.

This pause, however, did not last long, because one of the White Fang decided that the new arrival was a threat and attacked him with a sword. Stephan deflected the sword and flew back a few feet.

Assessing the situation he noticed thirteen guys surrounding him on all sides. He grabbed one, flew up ten feet and threw the man into the others below. This is when he noticed the group of teens joining into the fray. With the help of his newly established allies the fight did not take long, shortly after the authorities arrived and arrested the terrorist group that they had subdued. Stephan was about to fly back to his group when something red ran into him.

xXx

'Oh my Oum' is the only thing that Ruby could think of as she ran to catch the person that helped her and her team defeat the plans of the White Fang today, but in her excitement she forgot how fast she was going and knocked down the guy.

"Sorry about that," Ruby said shyly getting off the boy and helping him up talking faster with each word, "My name is Ruby and I just wanted to thank you for helping us back there and that I really loved it when you zoomed right through those guys like it was nothing and that your weapon is so cool, did you make it yourself and with what material did you make it out of? How fast can you fly and what is your fastest speed you've ever gone and wow wings are pretty and-"

"Ruby I think that is enough, let angel boy here catch his wind," Said Yang grabbing Ruby's left shoulder, "after all you might ruffle his feathers with your high speed question game."

Everyone groaned at the terrible excuse of a pun that came out of Yang's mouth. Ruby even thought she heard some of the White Fang members saying that those jokes were cruel.

When the boy finished dusting himself off he stared at this conversation with absolute confusion, and he then asked a simple question, "Who are you people?"

"Well, as I said my name is Ruby the one who made the terrible puns was my sister Yang-"

"Hey! They weren't that bad."

"Yes Yang they were and as I was saying the one that looks like she came out of a blizzard is Weiss-"

"That is uncalled for!"

"The one in black is Blake, the shirtless monkey is Sun, and the girl in the green dress is Penny," but as Ruby turned to point at the green clad girl she was gone. With a slight pout that she couldn't say goodbye to her friend but that was a matter she could deal with later. When Ruby turned to the boy he still looked confused.

"Let me ask a better question, why are you colorful group of people doing out in the dead of night fighting criminals without any help of any commanding figure?"

"That is a good question as even though this isn't a school night we still have a curfew."

At hearing this Ruby became stock till at hearing the voice of her combat instructor.

"Team RWBY though I do not condone the actions that you have taken; I will commend the intentions behind them. Next time though contact the authorities when you found information like this. And as for you, Sun I'd expect as a visiting student you would represent your school better than this."

As Ms. Goodwitch finished her lecture Ruby and her team bowed their heads and apologized to their teacher.

xXx

 **AN: well this came out later than expected and I might even expand on this chaper as I still feel that is too short but I digress. Anyways like always a review is highly welcomed as it 1. tells me people is reading and 2. it lets me know what I need to improve or that I am on the right track.**


End file.
